


Saccharine Butterfly Kisses With a Hint of Spice

by Luciaskyraine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A lot of gay panic and shameless smut tbh, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Byleth annoying the hell out of Edelgard, Detective! Byleth, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vampire! Edelgard, Worldbuilding, but Edelgard LOVES it, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciaskyraine/pseuds/Luciaskyraine
Summary: Byleth Eisner, a detective working case by case for murders happening around Fodlan. A human detective in a world of many different kinds of folks. Yet, she meets Edelgard who happens to not only be her soulmate, but also a vampire. Oh, the chaos this ensues.--OrLucia's attempt of slapping Vampire! Edelgard and Detective! Byleth in an endless cycle of AUs with a lot of horny on main. Absolutely shameless. These bitches be gay! Good for them! Good for them. Also, Lucia's attempt in running away from her Danganronpa days and failing miserably.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. our bond, the mark of life

Byleth is unsure how it escalated to this. Her bare hands trail down pale skin, trailing downwards and downwards on her partner’s flesh, feeling the curvature and warmth. A detective such as herself should know better than to have a fling with someone so quickly--a week of knowing a person was rather...quick; but she isn’t one to judge of course. Of course, in this world, nothing is quite out of the norm. Humans co-existed with the supernatural. Shapeshifters, vampires, and demons. It certainly is surreal to say at the very least on how humanity ended up evolving and diverging into specific “categories.” 

It still wasn’t much of a surprise in a sense--normally her flings that occurred were from men she drunkenly made out with, but she preferred _women_ by far. Women were much more within her comfort zone. Still, she did find herself inching away from any temporary relationships she had with the opposite sex--she no longer found pleasure in it. She remembers the one time where she simply _laid_ bare on her bed, numbly thinking to herself what on the _world_ was that night. She doesn’t want to remember it. Men were much of an enigma after all. 

Though all relationships were temporary in this world--unless of course, they were _soulmates._ Bearing a crest mark upon a body part signified that one has encountered their soulmate, eyes locked and passions flaring. It was _always_ described as the most _elating_ experience known to mortal life. Yet, the mysteries of the concept of soulmates is still being researched upon. Byleth found herself at the time apathetic to the concept. She would always muse to her friends and father, _“If I found my soulmate, it would be just that. Nothing special about it.”_

Yet, Byleth remembers a week ago that the moment her blue eyes met with shimmering lilac eyes, she felt her _heart_ beat in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach dancing with glee, and of course, her body experiencing a chilling numbness until the other woman had snapped her out of her trance. _Funny how fate works,_ Byleth muses to herself, leaning downwards and placing her lips on delicate skin, right behind her partner’s ear. 

“Byleth…” the teal-haired detective hears her name softly sighed, and she allows herself to kiss downward. 

“Edelgard…” she answers back, pulling back and viewing into the lilac eyes that she’s grown to love so quickly, “you’re wonderful, do you know that?”

Edelgard smiles, wrapping her arms around Byleth’s neck, one hand trailing down the crest mark on her back. Byleth shudders against the touch, feeling as if the Crest of Flames had burned itself onto her once again. Yet, Edelgard’s touch was _ever_ so tender, and it brushes the surface of her skin--it _drives her mad._ “You’re quite the charmer, Eisner,” Edelgard muses, leaning upwards to place a chaste kiss onto her lips, “but that is what is charming about you.” 

“Heh. I am told often I’m not that charming---I rarely show my emotions. Some say that watching _paint dry_ is more entertaining than trying to talk to me.” It’s true, unfortunately--a detective such as herself had mastered the art of stoicism. 

“And that is what I find thrilling. Not knowing anything immediately, the chase to find what is under that facade of yours...I truly love it.” 

Byleth kisses downward from the center of Edelgard’s neck, down to her bare chest. She makes an effort to trace the Crest of Flames that had appeared there, following the complicated lines before allowing a hand to grope and massage one of her breasts while her mouth placed a kiss onto the other one. Her ears note the hitch of breath that Edelgard gives out. “Well, I’m glad,” Byleth replies, allowing her tongue to press at the small nub protruding from the fleshy mound. 

Fingers tangle into teal-hued locks of hair; Byleth moans softly at the sensation tingling down her spine. She continues to let her tongue play with the bare nipple and allows herself to suck onto the breast, the other hand beginning to trail down Edelgard’s bare body until her fingers felt moisture at the pad of her fingertips. The brunette-haired girl bites down onto her own teeth, keeping her noises _muffled_ . Blue eyes look up, satisfied with the response that her soulmate is giving, but she _wanted more._

Teeth meet the brunette’s neck, and Edelgard portrays a small yelp in response to the sudden pressure from teeth biting her. Fingers immediately grasp teal hair when she feels Byleth kissing down her stomach, between her hips and finally at her womanhood. A moan escapes from her lips, head pressed back into the pillows as the detective lavishes her sensitive organ with her tongue. 

“B-Byleth…” moaning out her name, Edelgard begins writhing in spot, her legs trembling ever so slightly from the build-up of pleasure that begins to gnaw at her entire body. “Y-you certainly have d-done this before, yes?” she attempts to be as coherent to the best she can, lilac eyes clouding from the lust that is intoxicating her. 

“Mmmhmm.” Byleth murmurs out, sucking at her partner’s clitoris, a finger slipping inside her vaginal canal, pressing upwards into the back of the clitoris. 

A louder moan escapes, Byleth proceeds to knead at the area with her finger while simultaneously allowing her tongue and mouth to do the work with tender, warm licks and suction. Edelgard proceeds to become wetter, allowing the detective to deduce that it was time for a second finger. Slipping in her middle finger, Byleth kneads at the same area with both her fingers before pulling back and forcing them in repetitively in smooth movements. The _wet_ noises that occur from her fingers sliding in and out of Edelgard cause the sleuth to feel the wetness between her own thighs, her tongue licking at her own lips to continue the taste of Edelgard onto her tastebuds. 

Hovering over the brunette, Byleth places one hand above her head, positioning herself over the smaller girl while allowing her fingers to do the work. Cramming her fingers in till the outer wall met at the end of her fingers, the sleuth curls her fingers when she feels Edelgard clench down onto them, the warm, tender insides crushing her fingers in a gentle hug. “You’re cute when you’re like this, Edelgard,” Byleth muses loudly, a smirk appearing upon her countenance. 

She sees the glare from lust-filled lilac eyes, which further strengthens her smirk and overall amusement. Byleth pulls her fingers out. Allowing her fingers to touch her tongue, lapping up the juices that came from Edelgard’s climax. “You taste delicious,” she answers, further embarrassing her partner, “but we’re not done here.” 

Edelgard tilts her head at the comment, her breathing calming down from the orgasm that she had experienced. Lilac eyes watch Byleth get off of her and off the bed, going to a cabinet. She sees a flesh-colored strap-on and notes the way the sleuth straps the belt around her waist, lubing up the toy while simultaneously stroking the phallic object to evenly coat it with lubricant. 

Face red to the tip of her ears, the brunette digs her fingers into the bedsheets as Byleth gets back on top of her. “Don’t worry,” she hears Byleth answer tenderly, “I’ll go easy on you.”

 _Easy?_ Huffing, her eyes narrow slightly at the remark. “I’m not fragile.” she retorts, her own tongue lapping at her fangs, “I don’t need you to go easy on me.” Even though, she didn’t have much experience in the bedroom until now. 

Byleth notes the way Edelgard uses her tongue to graze the sharpened incisors. _A vampire. How interesting._ Inner thoughts speak within her mind. “I didn’t know that _vampires_ were so arrogant.” she muses at Edelgard, using her body weight to pin the brown-haired vampire down back onto her bed. 

“Don’t insinuate anything that injures my dignity, _Eisner_. We, vampires, are not as fragile and tender in bed as you would imagine.” 

A smirk. “Of course not, _Hresvelg._ ” Byleth slides the phallic-shaped toy into the vampire, allowing herself to fully press into her, hilted in. The sleuth grinds her hips against Edelgard’s, allowing the toy to adjust, but to pleasure her partner again. “But you’re _tender_ with me, why is that?” 

Edelgard hitches in her breath, nails clawing down Byleth’s back, warranting a hiss of pain. “You know why. A detective such as yourself should already know why we’re in this position in the first place.” A huff, “Rhetorical or not, your games can be _annoying._ ” 

Pulling the strap back, Byleth allows her hips to force a rough thrust into her partner, feeling her shift ever so mildly. Edelgard groans, but keeps her teeth clenched together to keep herself quiet. A hand traces her jawline shortly after. “Oh? Are they? Well, you better get used to them since we’re stuck together for quite some time.” 

Edelgard hisses mildly at the answer, _oh the nerve of this human girl,_ the vampire muses to herself, one hand over her own mouth to keep her moans bottled up once she feels Byleth beginning to thrust in and out of her rapidly. 

Moans escape Edelgard’s lips and past guarded teeth, and her expression softens. Hand on her mouth to continue to muffle her noises, the other digs into the bedsheets, legs wrap around the sleuth’s waist as she ruts inside of her due to her vaginal walls clenching down onto the toy. “I want to hear you more,” Byleth mutters into her ear, forcing her wrists above her head, “to see a supernatural being under a human’s grasp, oh how lovely that is.” 

Edelgard _growls_ her response, the trembling in her larynx threatening to retort her response, but her head leans back, the pleasure too _overwhelming_ for her to even focus on coming up with an answer against the _teasing_ she is receiving. “Damn you Byleth,” Edelgard hisses and moans her response out, feeling herself cave to the _submission_ forced upon her. “I can _bite_ you, you know, but you’re undeserving of _that_ right now from me.” 

“How cute,” Byleth answers, nipping at her ear, “you should let yourself go, Edelgard. It’s not often that you’d find your soulmate and shortly after have a good time.” 

The heel of Edelgard’s foot hits the back of her partner, a quiet thud could be heard within her body. “You’re _annoying_ , do you know that?” she glares, immediately feeling Byleth crash her lips onto hers, silencing her. 

Tongues press against each other, Edelgard’s lungs begin to ache from the lack of oxygen that is received. The vampire wraps her now free arms around Byleth’s neck once more, allowing the pads of her fingers to feel the delicate teal locks of hair. She moans into the sleuth’s mouth, allowing the other woman to use her tongue to feel her incisors. She gently nips Byleth’s bottom lip, careful to not cause bleeding or injury. The thrusts she receives were rougher, shorter; the tip causing her body to tremble as it pounds into the back of her clitoris. 

“B-Byleth…” Edelgard moans softly against the kiss, pressing her body into Byleth’s, feeling the warmth of her beloved, her lips then trailing to the sleuth’s neck. 

_She smells like fruit,_ Edelgard notices the scent, breathing it in gently while Byleth makes quick, rough work of the sex toy grinding and pounding into her. Fangs gently nip at the skin, trailing down before trailing back up with her lips. Byleth _moans_ softly to that, and Edelgard proceeds to allow her hand to trail down and touch and grab one of the sleuth’s breasts. It wasn’t fair to leave _all_ the work to Byleth--though it was _tempting_ to just lay back and let herself get the benefit and reward. 

Pleasure overriding her sense of control, Edelgard lets out an elongated moan of pleasure as she clenches down onto the toy, feeling warmth flood out of herself. Lilac eyes widen immediately after once feeling something _warm and sticky_ enter her, her mouth lets out another moan out of surprise. _It wasn’t unpleasant_ , but it certainly was something she didn’t expect. She notes the way Byleth smirks at her, and she notes the way blue eyes portray satisfaction and _smugness_ in them. She narrows her own eyes shortly after, “Humans. Of course, humans are the ones who have some of the most scandalous kinks. Why did I not think you would have _fake cum_ in a strap-on?” 

Chuckling Byleth kisses the brunette’s forehead--almost apologetic for surprising her. “You didn’t say you didn’t like it though,” she answers, “but of course it’s _always_ fun when you have surprises.” 

A huff. “No, of course not. In fact, it’s quite enjoyable. Only because you’re my soulmate.” Edelgard sighs, her heartbeat slowing down after a few minutes of respite, “Still, this makes me...feel things.” 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Byleth replies, her smirk turning into a genuine smile, “after all, I’m not so boorish to not treat my soulmate to something nice after. Whether it be my blood or something else.” 

“Is that so?” Edelgard speaks cautiously, lilacs scanning blue-hued irises in an attempt to find any sort of deception, “in that case…” 

Byleth feels her body weight shift, and within a couple of moments, she finds herself under the vampire’s weight, hand wrapped around her neck as if to keep her in place. “You’ll submit to _me,_ and I’ll let you know right now...I’m not going _easy_ on you for your annoyances.” 

It certainly feels like she had become prey to a vampire, knowing that vampires were stronger than humans in strength naturally. However, the teal-haired sleuth can only _grin_ at the change of pace. “Then leave nothing behind, _Hresvelg,_ ” Byleth teases, “drain me of my blood, leave my empty husk behind. Appreciate the meal that I’m going to give you.” 

A low-toned growl is heard and Byleth knows she’s going to receive quite a sexual _punishment_ for her deviancy. Not that she minded of course. It had only been a week, and she would say that she had already fallen in love with the vampire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to work on another AU while I still work on Phantom Pain. Absolutely shameless. I feel dirty, but god I hope y'all like this to some extent Lmfao  
> \--  
> https://discord.gg/ppvwean
> 
> I made a server with a few friends and we want to open our doors to any readers of Phantom Pain and any other of my works! We're hoping to build a friendly, long-term community built from friendship and of course, we can all simply live with the pain from my awful, sadistic ass!


	2. a red string that binds to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t so bad to have someone be this comfortable with you.

Morning arrives and Byleth groans. The rays of light shining through her window and curtains are an annoyance. Her warm arm is wrapped around Edelgard’s body--a feeling of _warmth_ and _tenderness_ makes her further reluctant from getting out of bed. It’s not like she _had_ a case to work on. Her legs feel an ache--a reminder of what she endured last night. Edelgard wasn’t kidding when she had stated that she would not go easy on her. It was _fun_ at the very least. Byleth knows when there was passion in sex or it was just pure _fucking_ at that point. Still, she enjoyed it. Every minute of it after she had made sure that the vampire enjoyed her time too. 

Of course, she’d have to make up for it. She was merciless when it came to that event. Edelgard seemed to be like the type of person who rather _not_ mingle in such a way. The way their bond formed was rather quick. It was, after all, a week since they first met. A week was _too_ short of a time frame to begin having sex with someone. Byleth barely _knew_ the vampire. Hell, she had only found out last night that Edelgard _is_ a vampire--a person whom she had thought was _human_ due to the behavior she saw. 

Edelgard certainly acted more _human_ compared to the other supernatural beings that walked with humans. Byleth knows for a fact that demons were more volatile, vampires were more arrogant and sadistic, but of course, the shapeshifters were more... _sensual_ and valued physical contact. Still, these seemed like stereotypes and the detective rather not fall into a pit of spikes when it came to passing her judgment or let her biases get to the best of her. Every person, after all, was unique. Each life was unique in its own way--including hers. 

Fingers trail down smooth, pale skin, and she _savors_ the tenderness and softness that comes from Edelgard’s flesh. Byleth finds herself groaning softly as she nuzzles into chocolate-hued locks of hair, breathing in the flowery scent that came from it. She didn’t have the chance to fully _savor_ that scent when she was busy using her hands, mouth, and hips last night. She’s careful to not disturb the vampire _too_ much; she wants her to rest to the best she can since she _is_ the guest in her home. 

Her fingers do trail up to Edelgard’s carotid, feeling the pulse gently pulse against the pads of her fingers. Byleth was _curious_ to see if vampires _did_ meet the cliche stereotype of being “undead.” It turns out to be _false_ many times, but the teal-haired woman simply wanted to see the reality for herself. The majority of her friends were humans. She seldom had friends that were non-human. It was therapeutic to feel Edelgard’s life pulse against her fingers, and she observes the way the vampire breathes quietly; the rise and fall of her chest only cause the detective to smile. 

_She’s beautiful._ Byleth muses to herself, her smile forming even further as she trails her hand back to the vampire’s stomach, gently embracing her. Shifting of Edelgard’s body causes her to tense slightly, pulling her arm away. “Did I wake you up?” she inquires, waiting for the sleep to leave her partner’s body. 

“Ngh…” Edelgard groans to herself, turning her face towards the pillow she was on, burying it into it, “no. I just woke up on my own.” 

“That’s good,” the detective breathes out, and she gives a small kiss on the top of her head, “I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“Even if you did Byleth, I still wouldn’t have minded.” 

“Is that so?” Byleth places another kiss on top of the vampire’s head, “don’t vampires value their beauty sleep?” 

Edelgard huffs but remains still. “Yes and no. I’m used to being woken up. You know that I work at my father’s business.” 

“Ah...right.” Byleth nearly _forgot_ about that detail. Both their careers were strenuous. Edelgard worked as a hiring manager in the business that was founded by her father, Ionius. She had heard that it was a family business, but it also was a hotspot for people with talent to go to. She had heard about the hiring manager that worked at that business called the Black Eagles; the person was often told to be fair and just and did not care about social status when it came to recruits. 

The world seemed like a better place because of people like Edelgard. Byleth knows how unjust the world can be, the way different types of people would mingle and often cause chaos due to the misconceptions of their species. Byleth thinks of how often she saw the misguided anger, fear, and hatred would come from an unjust society growing up. Perhaps she sought out for this path as a sleuth just because she wanted to make it better by capturing those who got away with the crimes they left behind. 

Thoughts were interrupted when she feels Edelgard shifting in front of her, and blue eyes watch the vampiric girl roll to face her. Byleth lets her fingers run through brown hair, feeling the silk-like texture that comes from it. _It’s soft..._ she thinks to herself, her smile appearing once again. “I’m lucky to have you, Edelgard.” she speaks, unable to control the flurry of affection that stems from her heart, “really...anyone would be lucky to have you...but I get to have you.” 

“We’ve only known each other for a week, Byleth.” Edelgard smiles in response, amused at how utterly lovestruck her soulmate is, “are you always like this after a one night stand?” 

Byleth laughs softly and she shakes her head, “no. I’m not like this at all. I just really like you.” a pause, “but I want to get to know you more. I may have slept with you, but it doesn’t mean I’ll jump into a serious relationship immediately after that.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” Edelgard replies, “but...you’re nice to be around, Byleth. That I can say.” 

The detective smirks. “You wouldn’t have slept with me if you weren’t curious about me. After all, you enjoy the game of finding out the truth under my facade. I am glad that the feeling is mutual. I admit that if you jumped into a serious relationship with me after a one night stand, I would be uncomfortable.” 

“I see.” Edelgard blinks her eyes to rid of the drowsiness in them, then she looks up, “you never seemed to be the type to do such a thing regardless of the circumstances.” 

“And you’re correct on that.” Byleth knows how traitorous people could be--she had a few experiences of falling for the wrong person to then be left in the corner of her own room completely shattered. “I want to know a person before I do such a thing.” 

“That’s what I like about you.” Edelgard chips in, snuggling into Byleth’s bare chest comfortably.

She smiles as the vampire nuzzles herself into her chest, feeling her breath against her skin. It’s a _lazy_ morning and Byleth wants to do nothing more but to spend the rest of her day snuggled up in bed with her soulmate. Though, she knows that both of them held strenuous lives. She solved cases--specifically homicidal cases where murders happen at the darkest of nights. Sometimes, cold cases were given to her if a new trace of evidence caused the case to be reopened. She was known as the _“Ashen Demon,”_ a code name of sorts that was given to her by the lead of the police force. It was odd for the name, but working for the _Knights of Seiros_ wasn’t so bad. Plus, her father was the sergeant. It was nepotism at its finest in how she managed to hold up her position as a detective, but regardless, she wouldn’t have _ever_ complained about having a career she enjoyed doing. 

Mild discomfort pokes at the detective’s stomach--she realizes that she was _hungry_ . Since Edelgard is over, it was best to ask what _vampires_ exactly consumed, aside from blood of course. “Edelgard,” Byleth speaks softly, fingers still running through chocolate-hued locks of hair, “what do vampires exactly eat?” 

Byleth hears Edelgard hum softly, but she remains unmoving. “I eat what you humans eat,” she replies, “for food products like steak, it has to be rare. The blood in it is enough to keep vampires happy. Of course, blood from people is the best, but we can’t always go biting others for that.”

“I see.” fingers stop brushing through hair, “I just wanted to know since I want to make you something to eat. You’re my guest after all. But, I do have a carton of blood if you’d like with what I am making-”

“I prefer tea. Bergamot tea to be precise. If you don’t have tea, then I can accept a glass of it.” 

She shakes her head. “I don’t have bergamot tea exactly, but I can go grab some later. Anything you want to eat specifically?”

“No.” Edelgard sighs, “anything will do. I’m not picky.” 

Byleth nods and sits herself up on the bed before stretching. It felt nice to feel the way her muscles would tense and relax, the pleasurable sensation would crawl up her spine. She looks down at her side, seeing Edelgard having to have not moved at all, her lilac eyes still remaining closed. The sleuth knows she’s awake, but seeing it’s early in the morning, she’s not surprised to find that the vampire is a bit drowsy. Perhaps that the stereotype of vampires sleeping in the daytime was accurate. She’s curious. “Edelgard, do vampires sleep through the day?”

The vampire opens her eyes and rolls onto her back, looking up at her soulmate with mild _annoyance_ despite how drowsy she was. “Of course not. That’s a stereotype that has been proven wrong for many decades. While there is _some_ truth to it, the truth is that we merely feel a lot more tired in the day than at night. Just like humans, we all have varied cycles.” 

Byleth chuckles. “Sorry about annoying you with my questions, Edelgard. That isn’t my intention.”

“Of course not. I rather you ask me for the truth than _infuriate_ me with blatant lies and stereotypes.” 

It’s true in the sense that despite Edelgard’s quick-to-anger attitude, it was better to have been asked the “silly” questions rather than live in that delusional reality where one truly believed that the stereotypes and prejudices are indeed facts. Edelgard _appreciated_ the silliness that the teal-haired detective had at least. 

She notices Byleth getting out of bed; the way she moved was more sluggish--expected of course. She notices her soulmate go into the bathroom, and soon after several moments, the sounds of water pour from taps and from the shower. 

Edelgard rolls onto her stomach, savoring the temporary solace to herself as she nuzzles into the pillow, smelling her soulmate’s scent. It was _pleasant_ and certainly gave her comfort. She rather not have Byleth see her be this _tender_ and vulnerable. The teasing that would ensue would be _endless_. She’s fond of Byleth, and she knows that the other woman is aware of this fact. Could she say that she loved the detective? No. Love was a foreign concept to the vampire of course.

Yet, she knew the comfort and pleasure of companionship. Friendship was scarce, but she held those friendships that she had with a vice grip. It took many hardships and tribulations for her to get to that point in her life. Soulmates were complex. They were meant to be partners for life--whether romantically, sexually or even platonically. The fate of her own bond has yet to be determined. Though, it seemed to lean into sexuality more than romantically. 

The door opens from the bathroom, and Byleth steps out after quite some time. Edelgard peeks at the detective, finding that she had a towel around her shoulders, water dripping from teal hair. Heat rushes to the vampire’s cheek. She buries herself into the pillow, ignoring the sight she had witnessed. Her heart beats faster. Each heartbeat pounds against her ribcage, Edelgard forgets to _breathe_ for a moment. Fingers dig into the bedsheets and she _refuses_ to look at Byleth who she hears approaching her. “Are you okay, Edelgard?” she hears the detective ask.

“Of course I am,” she answers, remaining _stiff_ in her current position.

All Edelgard hears is the sound of Byleth’s laughter. “Like what you see, _Hresvelg?_ ” 

_This woman will be the death of me!_ Inner thoughts intrude her mind, and she quickly rolls onto her back to grab a spare pillow and hit Byleth hard with it. “If it weren’t for the fact that I _like_ you in some way, I would have _strangled_ you.” 

“Just like you did last night?” Another jab. 

Lilac eyes narrow, and her lips form a small scowl. Edelgard remains silent, however, refusing to fuel that current attitude that Byleth is portraying. The teasing stops shortly after, and she receives a small kiss on her forehead--apologetic, but not enough to wipe that scowl from her expression. “I’ll make it up to you with food,” Byleth answers, winking as she gets dressed and leaves the room to prepare two meals. 

_That stupid detective,_ Edelgard muses to herself, rolling back onto her stomach. She allows herself to get comfortable for now, letting her racing heartbeat to calm down. Yet, she smiles softly. Never had she had someone so _insistent_ on annoying her this badly. However, It wasn’t the _worst_ thing she dealt with. 

_It isn’t so bad to have someone be this comfortable with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such soft, much gay, very fluff, w0W. Finally got to update this, and now all that's left is ch.9 of Phantom Pain. Then, it'll be a gamble for which fic after that is to be updated.


End file.
